De eerste vliegdekschepen.
thumb|300px|Het eerste echte vliegdekschip was de [[HMS Argus (D49), ontwikkeld uit het Italiaanse passagiersschip Conte Rosso. ]]Vliegdekschepen spelen door hun mobiliteit en flexibiliteit en de enorme slagkracht die hun vliegtuigen kunnen ontwikkelen, een grote rol in de strijd tegen het terrorisme. Vliegdekschepen zijn vandaag de dag onmisbaar bij het handhaven van de vrede op aarde. Deze eigenschappen zorgden ervoor dat het vliegdekschip het slagschip verdrong als beslissende factor in niet maritieme oorlogvoering. De opkomst van het vliegdekschip in de Tweede Wereldoorlog was echter nog niet te voorzien in de eerste dagen van het gebruik vanaf schepen. Pionierswerk De US Navy verrichtte pionierswerk bij het ontwikkelen van de maritieme luchtvaart. Dit krijgsmachtonderdeel steunde Eugene Ely en de firma Curtiss toen Ely in 1911 de eerste landing en start van een vliegtuig maakte. De meesten beschouwden deze geslaagde poging echter als een variété-nummer. De Britse Royal Navy ging er serieuzer mee om. Binnen een jaar na Ely's pionierswerk had luitenant Samson dezelfde mogelijkheden aangetoond aan boord van de pre-Dreanought slagschepen HMS Africa, Hibernia en London. Het landen op een varend schip leverde echter veel grotere problemen op. Startdekken waren te kort om er makkelijk op te kunnen landen. Watervliegtuigen waren veel gemakkelijker in gebruik. Ze konden op dezelfde manier als vliegtuigen met wielen starten, en in 1911 toonde Glenn Curtiss hoe makkelijk het was om naast een schip te landen en het vliegtuig met een kraan aan boord te takelen. De Britse marine demonstreerde de van watervliegtuigen voorziene pantserkruiser HMS Hermes met veel succes bij de vlootmanoeuvres van 1913. De drijfveer om vliegtuigen mee te nemen op zee, was verkenning. Met een vliegtuig had een commandant de mogelijkheid 'achter de horizon' te kijken. Maar zelfs voor het uitbreken van de Eerste Wereldoorlog was het duidelijk dat de mogelijkheden veel groter waren. In 1912 nam Samson al een dummybom mee op een van zijn vluchten. In 1914 werd in de lucht een anderhalfponder kanon getest, en werd een torpedo door een vliegtuig afgeworpen. En in 1915 ontwikkelde de Amerikaanse marine de eerste scheepskatapult, aangedreven door perslucht. Goede verkenner Wegens de verkenningsmogelijkheden die vliegtuigen boden, brachten de meeste marines startdekken aan op hun grootste schepen. De vliegtuigen werden vooral gbruikt voor het opsporen van schepen en het in kaart brengen van vijandelijke posities. Speciale watervliegtuigmoederschepen kwamen in 1914 in dienst en deze vervulden dezelfde taken. Het waren echter doorgaans omgebouwde koopvaardijschepen, en deze waren meestal te traag om de vloot bij te houden. Daarom opereerden ze gewoonlijk zelfstandig en ondersteunden landingsoperaties. De Royal Navy onderkende het snelheidsprobleem en bouwde een oud passagiersschip van de Cunard Line om. Deze Campania liep 21 knopen (39km/u) en was dus wél snel genoeg om de vloot bij te houden. In 1915 steeg een Short 184 watervliegtuig op vanaf HMS Ben-My-Chree en voerde de eerste succesvolle torpedoaanval vanuit de lucht uit. Een Turks vrachtschip werd in de Dardanellen tot zinken gebracht. Het werd echter al snel duidelijk dat vliegtuigen met wielen veel beter presteerden dan watervliegtuigen of vliegboten. Dat vroeg om een heel nieuw soort schepen, en dat leidde tot het ontstaan van het vliegdekschip. De Britten voerden de eerste experimenten uit. Zij monteerden een startdek op het voorschip van de lichte slagkruiser HMS HMS Furious. De landing was hachelijk:kapitein-luitenant-ter-zee E.H. Dunning bewees dat het moelijk was, maar kwam al snel na zijn eerste succes om het leven bij een poging nogmaals te landen aan dek. Vervolgens werd een landingsdek boven het achterschip gebouwd, maar turbulentie veroorzaakt door de opbouw van het schip, maakten het landen tot een pokerspel. Desondanks voerden zeven Sopwith Camels in juli 1918 een beroemde aanval uit op de Duitse zeppelinbasis Tondern. Dit was de eerste aanval vanaf een vliegdekschip op een gronddoel. Twee zeppelins werden hierbij vernietigd. Het eerste echte vliegdek Omdat de Furious niet helemaal voldeed, werd het schip later volledig herbouwd tot een configuratie zoals we die kennen van moderne vliegdekschepen, met doorlopend vliegdek. Het eerste vliegdekschip met doorlopend vliegdek dat in dienst kwam, was echter HMS Argus. Dit was een onvoltooid koopvaardijschip dat in 1918 werd afgebouwd als vliegdekschip. Een Amerikaans smaldeel diende in het laatste jaar van de Eerste Wereldoorlog bij de Britse Grand Fleet en de Amerikaanse commandanten onderkenden al snel de waarde van het vliegdekschip. De US Navy gaf opdracht het kolenbulkschip Jupiter om te bouwen tot het eerste Amerikaanse vliegdekschip. Het schip werd herdoopt in USS Langley en kreeg de aanduiding CV-1. De opvarenden gaven het schip de bijnaam 'Covered Wagon' (huifwagen). De Langley had een vliegdek boven de gehele bovenbouw en aan bakboord staken de twee schoorstenen schuin naar buiten. De vroegere kolenbunkers waren omgebouwd tot werkplaatsen, hutten en opslagruimten, en het vroegere dek was nu de hangar. De Langley haalde in dienst niet meer dan 14 knopen, dat was ongeveer 7 knopen minder dan de oppervlaktevloot. Ondanks deze handicap diende het schip naar beste vermogen bij de vloot. Testplatform Misschien wel de belangrijkste bijdrage van de Langley aan het vliegen vanaf vliegdekschepen was het experimenteren met verschillende opvangmethoden voor landende vliegtuigen. Toen de Langley in dienst werd genomen beschikte hij over een Brits systeem van draden die in de lengterichting op het dek gespannen waren. Deze moesten in haken in het landingsgestel van het landende vliegtuig grijpen en zo voorkomen dat het vliegtuig van links naar rechts over het vliegdek zou slingeren of omgekeerd. Hier voegde de US Navy een systeem aan toe van overdwars gespannen draden. Om vliegtuigen af te kunnen remmen,waren deze aan de uiteinden voorzien van met zand gevulde munitiekisten. Dit werd verfijnd tot een hydraulisch systeem en dat werkte uiteindelijk beter. Dit is nog steeds de basis van het huidige systeem voor het afremmen van landende vliegtuigen op vliegdekschepen. Een andere innovatie was de installatie van twee pneumatische katapulten op één lijn op het vliegdek. Deze waren eigenlijk bedoeld voor watervliegtuigen, maar konden ook goed gebruikt worden om de start van conventionele vliegtuigen te versnellen. Dit diende de veiligheid en maakte het mogelijk meer vliegtuigen in korte tijd te laten starten. Evenals de reminstallatie is ook dit tegenwoordig nog steeds een standaardvoorziening. Zo werd veel nuttige ervaring opgedaan met de eerste vliegdekschepen. Slechts weinig pioniers van de maritieme luchtvaart zullen echter voorzien hebben dat de ontwikkeling van vliegdekschepen later zo'n hoge vlucht zou nemen. Categorie:Zeemacht Categorie:Algemeen - Zeemacht